Ambivalen
by noburanger
Summary: Seperti garam dan gula yang dicampur aduk, begitulah perasaan Kageyama terhadap Hinata.


**Ambivalen **

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

_A/n: Kayak, naruh rasa malu di ujung tanduk pas nulis ini. karena fic pertama di fandom ini, /ea qaqa alay/. Saya selalu berpikir Kageyama itu monyong, ibaratkan suneo. Bibirnya gitu sih, maaf. Nulis kilat di hape, kalau ada typo maafkan. Kalau alay … ya, taqdir._

_Anyway special thanks for my friend's nephew, Sadevva who kindly gave me a prompt—while ruined my oikage feels. Makasih ya, ponakan kimvrit :')_

_-nobu-_

_._

_._

Kageyama memandangi konselasi bintang di atas kepalanya ketika dia berjalan pulang dari _gymnasium_. Di sampingnya, Hinata tengah berceloteh perihal _rolling_ _thunder_ milik Nishinoya—yang menurut Kageyama biasa saja—dengan antusias. Dia meneriakan "_Rorringg thandaa!" _berulang-ulang, pelafalan kosakata asingnya begitu menyedihkan bagi Kageyama.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk besok! Lalu besoknya lagi! Lalu besoknya lagi!" serunya. Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal lalu melambung ke udara, tubuh pendek itu melompat; memantul-mantul, dan mulutnya tak bisa berhenti bicara.

Kageyama kesal setengah mati. Hinata mirip alarm yang tak akan berhenti berdering jika belum dimatikan. Masa, dia harus membunuh Hinata? Tidak, tidak. Kageyama tidak semaniak itu. segila-gilanya pikiran Kageyama, paling sebatas melakban mulut rekan satu timnya itu.

"Kageyama, apa menurutmu aku sudah hebat? Sudah bisa dipanggil raksasa kecil 'kan?" sikut Hinata menekan lengan Kageyama. Yang bersangkutan malah diam. "Kageyaaamaaaa,"

Kageyama mengembuskan nafas, lelah. "Kecebong kecil sih, baru cocok,"

"Apa katamu?! Lihat saja nanti ya, suatu saat kau akan mengakui kehebatanku!" Hinata mengacungkan tinju ke udara dan melompat lagi.

Kadang lelaki berambut oranye itu berjalan mendahuluinya lalu berhenti, menoleh ke belakang—sekadar melihat Kageyama atau berteriak, "Kau lamban sekali!"—lalu ketika Kageyama mulai mensejajarkan langkah dengannya, dia akan kembali berlari. Kageyama menaruh perasaan yang baginya sendiri termasuk janggal. Seperti garam dan gula yang dicampur aduk, begitulah perasaan Kageyama terhadap Hinata.

Melihatnya tertawa-tawa seperti orang dungu membuatnya kesal tapi melihatnya dengan wajah depresi pun dia tak mau. Suka tumbuh keinginan untuk mengarahkan bola tepat di wajahnya, hingga dia terpental, jatuh, lalu berteriak-teriak. Tapi, keinginan untuk membuat Hinata menerima _toss_-nya dengan baik juga sama besarnya. Melihat wajah Hinata, Kageyama selalu membuat kerutan di keningnya. Lalu, ketika Hinata tak ada, kerutan di keningnya malah makin bertambah.

Apalagi semenjak Hinata membuat deklarasi bahwa dia akan menangkap setiap _toss_ dari Kageyama, seberapa cepatnya, sesusah apapun, dan dari arah manapun; Hinata akan menangkapnya. Deklarasi yang seharusnya membuat Kageyama merasa jengkel tapi, karena ini Hinata—yang secara ajaib membuat segala perkataan dari mulutnya tidak terdengar 'sok'—alih-alih jengkel, Kageyama malah merasakan dadanya penuh sesak oleh perasaan yang lagi-lagi tak dapat dia definisikan. Barangkali, senang, malu, terharu, atau apa lagi ya? Intinya, dia tidak merasakan kekosongan di belakang net semenjak itu.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata menoleh, menatap ragu. Wajah Kageyama selalu menyeramkan. "A-apa?" dosa apa lagi yang telah kuperbuat, pikirnya.

"Um …" Kageyama mengambil jeda. "Ketika aku memerintahmu, apa kau sakit hati?" _Setter_ itu masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada bola-bola cahaya yang menggantung di langit. Terlalu gengsi untuk menatap wajah Hinata secara langsung.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu,"

"Masa tidak paham! Otakmu terbuat dari apa sih? Kacang kedelai?" ah, tanpa sadar dia mulai mengomel lagi.

"Kau juga sedikit-sedikit mengomel!"

"Ya sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Tapi aku tidak paham!"

"Bagian mana yang tidak kaupahami, bodoh?"

"Kau bilang 'memerintah' tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa diperintah," jawab Hinata sembari bersungut-sungut.

Lidah Kageyama berdecak, "Cih, pembohong,"

"Aku tidak bohong, bodoh!" tukas Hinata. "Jika yang kau maksudkan 'memerintah' itu saat kau marah-marah … yah, kautahu ketika latihan, aku tidak menganggapnya perintah sama sekali tuh,"

"Lalu? Cih,"

"Berhenti mendecakan lidahmu! Sifatmu jelek sekali tahu!"

Dibilang begitu, bibir Kageyama makin mengerucut.

"Jangan samakan _kami_ dengan tim lamamu ya. Aku, secara pribadi selalu menganggap apapun darimu itu sebagai suatu pelajaran, termasuk rentetan omelanmu itu,"

Batin Kageyama mencelos, dia tidak pernah membuat ekspektasi akan jawaban ini dari Hinata. Di pikirannya, Hinata akan mengangguk ragu, atau memintanya untuk berhenti mengomel. Tapi, dia lupa. Ini Hinata Shouyo—bukan rekan-rekannya di SMP.

Hinata pernah berkata bahwa timnya sewaktu SMP bukan tim yang sesungguhnya, mereka hanya teman. Sedang nasib Kageyama sendiri, dia memiliki tim tapi mereka bukan teman. Namun, dengan Hinata; dengan Karasuno, semuanya berbeda. Mereka bisa merangkap jadi keduanya, bahkan ditambah bonus menjadi keluarga.

"Oi, Kageya—"

"Aku akan terus mengomel," tegas Kageyama.

"EEEH? Kupikir kau mau pensiun dari mengomel,"

"Kalau kau mau aku pensiun, kau harus berlatih lebih keras," Kageyama menjeling, tersenyum secara rahasia. "Biarpun tidak dapat gelar _Ace_, setidaknya jadilah _middle blocker_ yang ditakuti—seperti yang dikatakan Asahi-_san_,"

"Uhuooohooo …" Hinata menarik satu kakinya ke depan lalu memutar tubuhnya secara cepat, menghadang langkah Kageyama. "Kau menyemangatiku?" dia menatap Kageyama penuh harap.

"Cih, tidak,"

"Kampret!"

"Tapi, aku tidak tipikal orang yang tidak akan turun dari perahu yang kutumpangi. Aku pasti akan terus melatihmu hingga kau jadi sangat layak sebagai pemain voli,"

"Cih,"

"Sekarang kau yang mendecakan lidah, dasar bodoooh!"

Hinata mendengus lalu sejurus kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal. "Janji ya, _setter_-_san_," Hinata memajang cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Kageyama memandang tinju yang Hinata berikan padanya, menunggu untuk dibalas. Selalu jujur dan terang-terangan, dasar. Kageyama mengeluarkan desau nafas lainnya lalu tersenyum. Tinju kanannya bertemu dengan Hinata, "Oke," untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa benar-benar mencintai voli.


End file.
